Mister Malfoy
by MayaMaximoff
Summary: Hay veces en las que ni siquiera tienes ganas de fingir ser feliz. Y Draco sabía eso.


**Capítulo único**

_Harto._

Esa era la palabra que más se adecuaba para definir su estado de ánimo permanente, o al menos, de los últimos meses. Harto de absolutamente todo. A un nivel en el que ya no soportaba nada de nada, y a la más mínima cosa, explotaba. Él no era Mister Malfoy y no pasaba por perfecto ni de lejos.

Su círculo de amigos más cercanos ya se habían dado cuenta. Blaise vacilaba cuando le hablaba, desapareciendo las continuas bromas que el chico solía gastarle a su amigo en el pasado, temiendo que en cualquier momento comenzara a gritarle tal poseso. Pansy había cesado su parloteo interminable sobre... bueno, en realidad, Pansy era capaz de hablar durante horas sobre hasta el tema más trivial y absurdo, aunque Draco nunca le había prestado demasiada atención. Y Theodore... se pasaba el día mirándolo, cauteloso, escudriñándolo con los ojos entornados, como si estuviera intentando ver a través de él o leerle la mente.

Además de las insistentes preguntas de Snape. Que si se encontraba bien, que si necesitaba algo, que si quería hablar él estaba ahí...

A veces tenía ganas de mandar todo al diablo, matarse, escaparse del país, desertar o cualquier cosa que fuese capaz de liberarlo de ese calvario. Pero hiciera lo que hiciera, solo sentía que intentaba revolver con un palillo un inmenso y lleno caldero de mierda.

No podía sacar las mejores calificaciones, y eso disgustaba a sus padres.

No podía hablarle a la chica que lo volvía loco desde que había entrado al colegio, porque eso disgustaría a sus padres.

No podía tener un trato simple, ni siquiera lo deseaba cordial ya, si no indiferente con las otras casas. Solo porque él era él, Draco Malfoy, un ser despreciable. Y eso era lo que todos esperaban de él. Que hiciera del malo, que fuera el objeto de odio de sus compañeros cuando caminaba por los pasillos como si estuviera dispuesto a comerse el mundo.

Ah, también estaba harto de no poder matar a Dumbledore, de que lo presionaran en todos los sentidos, del puto armario evanescente. Vale que el anciano director de la escuela no era precisamente de su agrado, pero tampoco querría verlo muerto. Y mucho menos ser él la causa de su muerte. Aunque si lo pensaba... tal vez era eso lo que necesitaba para poder estar en paz. Para que todos sacasen sus cientos de ojos de encima de él. ¡Por Merlín! Solo estaba en sexto curso. Se sentía el protagonista de un gran escándalo mediático silencioso.

No, nadie decía nada, pero notaba como todos lo observaban y pensaban. Pensaban fuerte, se les notaba en el rostro, tanto que aunque Draco no supiera leerles los pensamientos, podría acertar que era lo que cuchicheaban para ellos mismos.

Estaba harto de las insistentes cartas de su padre y de la pesadez que cargaba su tía Bellatrix sobre él. ¡Simplemente quería desaparecer!

Así que lo intentó. A lo muggle, vamos, así tal vez a su padre le daría un infarto. Tal vez uno pensaría que primero, los magos sangre puras no se suicidarían ni locos porque eso sería desprestigiar el apellido de su familia. Y segundo, que si lo hiciesen, sería de una forma digna y magistral, no dejándose caer desde un edificio como si de un saco de patatas se tratase. Pasado de copas y balanceándose de un lado al otro, Draco Malfoy estaba dispuesto a tirarse de la Torre de Astronomía.

Había asaltado las reservas de la cocina del colegio y se había bebido más de botella y media él solito. Y a palo seco. Vamos, que lo sorprendente era que siguiera en pie y con la suficiente lucidez para pensar claramente.

Aunque por desgracia, esos pensamientos claros, no eran nada bonitos...

Sí, iba a hacerlo, hasta ahí había llegado Draco Malfoy. El despreciable, horrible y detestable Draco Malfoy. Porque nada valía la pena. Porque _estaba harto de vivir._

Sin embargo, a segundos de saltar, lo vio. Pasó por su mente en un instante fugaz. Observó lo que parecía ser su futuro, sosteniendo un bebé que se parecía mucho a él... Sonriendo mientras una mujer de rizos castaños pero rostro desconocido plantaba un beso en su mejilla... Abrazando a su madre después de mucho tiempo... Tomando cerveza de mantequilla y riendo con Blaise y Theo, a punto de llorar de risa...

Draco no se tiró de la Torre de Astronomía. Solo por un hecho:

_Estaba __**harto **__de ser cobarde._


End file.
